


Sugar Trap

by nightly100



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightly100/pseuds/nightly100
Summary: snippets from sugar trap 🍭
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Comments: 53
Kudos: 279





	1. [173]

**Author's Note:**

> from [this](https://twitter.com/nightly100/status/1192131462507581440) twitter socmed au in case you're wondering wtf this random fic is.
> 
> beta-ed by ao3 writer/twitter user/baekmin icon akanemnida. sry, ty, ily

Dongho stands blindfolded in the middle of the room as he waits with bated breath. 

This is it. The culmination of all those weeks of longing. It isn’t happening the way he imagined, but finally. _Finally_.

He subconsciously tenses when he hears the sound of the door opening. There’s a soft padding of footsteps against the expensive carpet of the hotel room, and even without seeing, he knows that the person now standing in front of him is the one he has been expecting.

“Min?”

The word comes out meek and nervous. Dongho swallows hard and tries again.

“Min.”

The lack of a verbal response doesn’t really come as a surprise. Of course. His voice would give him away. Instead, Dongho feels a light brush of fingertips against his cheek. An unspoken question, which he answers with a nod and a small but determined step forward.

Minhyun– no, _Min_. That’s who is right now, Dongho reminds himself.

Min carefully wraps his arms around him and pulls him close, as if waiting to see whether Dongho would pull away. Instead, Dongho presses himself even closer to the warmth of the body in front of him, his face instinctively finding the crook of the other’s neck.

If this is going to be the last time, then fuck it all. Might as well take whatever he can get. 

He takes a deep breath before finally daring to nuzzle kisses into Min’s neck. For a split second, he feels the other tense, but then his head gets tugged back and suddenly Min’s lips are on his own, hungry and demanding.

Well, this is definitely different from the kiss they shared during the party. Back then, it was Dongho who led the whole thing, Minhyun only being a willing participant, but now it’s Minhyun– _Min_ – who’s taking the wheel, and from the direction and speed he’s going, Dongho already knows where they’re headed.

Dongho’s hands find the front of Min’s shirt to tug him closer right as the other deepens the kiss, his tongue invading Dongho’s mouth like he’s done it a hundred times before. Dongho doesn’t need to see to know where Min is backing him towards, and sure enough, it only takes a few more steps before his calf hits the edge of the bed. He doesn’t fight it when he gets pushed onto the mattress, instead pulling Min with him until he feels the bed dip from the added weight. 

Growing impatient, he tries to pull him close, tries to find his lips again, but the blindfold limits him and he ends up cursing in frustration. He just _knows_ the guy would be smirking in amusement at his failed attempts, the same way he’d smirk whenever they were working on the project and Dongho would make silly little mistakes.

“Stop teasing,” he mutters with an edge of annoyance to his tone, and finally the other takes mercy and connects their lips once more. His satisfaction doesn’t last long, however, because Min pulls back again, this time not only his lips but the heat of his body leaving Dongho.

“Where are you going— Oh.”

 _Oh_.

Dongho swallows hard as he presses his palm against the bare skin in front of him. Apparently, Min had taken his shirt off, and now Dongho is free to explore this expanse of firm, hot skin with his hands.

How many times had he imagined doing this? Every time he looked at that photo of the naked back that Min sent him. Every time they exchanged those steamy messages detailing what they’d do to each other. Heck, every time they were together in the same room working on that cursed project, a form of torture he kept subjecting himself to, only because that was the closest he could physically get to the other.

(And how many times had he asked Min to help him get off after one of those meetings? It’s a miracle the fucker didn’t notice what he had been up to.)

Min continues to leave hot, messy kisses against his lips while allowing Dongho to acquaint himself with his body. Just like in the picture, his frame is lean but solid. Dongho’s fingers trace the subtle contours of the muscles of his back, marveling at the way they harden and tense with every small movement.

He almost protests again when Min’s lips leave his own, but the words quickly die in his throat once the same pair of lips press feathery kisses down his neck, only to stop where skin ends and fabric starts. He feels a small tug on his collar, another wordless request for permission, and he nods almost too eagerly. 

Min does quick work of undoing the buttons of his shirt, and before Dongho knows it, the piece of clothing has been discarded and his skin is burning from the trails of kisses Min is leaving all over his chest, right where the tattoos inked his skin.

He remembers that time he mentioned his chest tattoos in passing during a conversation. Min reacted quite strongly, and it ended in Dongho helping the other get off. “Payment for riling me up,” Min had said. Of course, he wasn’t the only one who got something out of it.

His train of thoughts comes to a halt when Min drags his tongue slowly over a nipple. A soft hiss escapes his lips and his hold on Min’s shoulder tightens. The reaction only encourages Min, and Dongho curses when he closes his mouth over the small nub, sucking until the flesh around it grows sore. Just when he thinks it’s over, Min does the same thing to the other nipple, and right then, Dongho realizes that he made a grave mistake in telling Min about his weaknesses during one of their dirty little exchanges. They’ve barely started and the guy is already using the knowledge against him.

Maybe it’s because his sense of sight has been taken from him, but every other sensation just seems more amplified: the dizzying feel of Min’s lips and tongue against his skin, the lewd sounds he’s making as he leaves wet kisses on Dongho’s chest, the subtle but intoxicating fragrance of Min’s expensive perfume that’s mixing with his own musky scent, the lingering taste of Min’s lips in his mouth. Behind the blindfold, he squeezes his eyes shut while Min leaves apologetic kisses all over his skin, probably littered with red, angry marks from his ministrations.

It’s too much, just too goddamn much, and Dongho has reached his limit. In one swift motion, he flips them over and pins Min down underneath him.

Enough teasing. It’s his turn now.

He immediately attacks the other’s neck, smiling to himself when he hears Min take a long drag of breath after he flicks his tongue over his Adam’s apple. Min isn’t the only one who knows how to rile someone up, and after all that teasing– not just in that moment but ever since the whole damn farce started– Dongho thinks it’s about time he has a taste of his own medicine.

His lips map the slender neck, working his way up until he reaches the small junction right beneath an ear, the one Min said is sensitive. A small kiss before he suckles on the spot, finishing it off with a hard nip. He can almost hear Min biting back a groan, and Dongho has half a mind to leave a mark on the guy’s neck — the SC President he knows probably wouldn’t appreciate it if he gave him a hickey.

So that’s exactly what he does.

A string of curses slips past Min’s lips, and to distract him, Dongho quickly lines their hips up. For a moment he’s thankful he has the blindfold on because he would have been too embarrassed to see the other’s reaction when he starts grinding his obvious hard on against him. But it seems like he has nothing to be embarrassed about because Min is just as aroused as he is, and as soon as he moves his hips, Min’s hand flies up to his ass to press him even harder against himself.

Even with the air conditioning, a thin layer of sweat forms between their skin as their bodies move against each other, rolling and grinding without a word, the sound of their labored breaths filling the room. Dongho’s head falls over Min’s shoulder, forehead pressing against the mattress as he tries to relieve the building tension in his crotch. Beneath him, Min has also grown restless, his hot breaths tickling Dongho’s ear and definitely not helping with his arousal.

“Shit. I can’t do this anymore,” Dongho grunts as he rolls off of Min, hands frantically reaching down to undo the button of his own pants. His mind is clouded with heady anticipation and it takes a few clumsy tries before he finally succeeds, but to his dismay, Min firmly grabs his hands, stopping him from doing anything further.

“Min, please– I need to–“

He’s silenced by a firm kiss, and before he knows it, his hands have been replaced by Min’s own hot palm.

“Fuck.“

The other has managed to tug Dongho’s pants lower down his hips and has slipped his hand inside his boxers to wrap his fingers around Dongho’s cock, giving it a small squeeze before finally granting him a testing stroke. If Dongho thought he was turned on earlier, now he’s _aching_ with need.

“Min, don’t tease now. I–“

He can’t even finish the sentence because right then, the boxers are tugged down and his cock is engulfed in the wet heat of Min’s mouth. When the fuck did he even get there? The breath catches in Dongho’s throat and his head digs against the mattress, his arm flying up to cover his already covered eyes as he reels from the sensation.

_“I’ll take care of you, baby.”_

Min still refuses to say a thing, but Dongho can hear the words loud and clear in his head.

He blindly reaches down to find the other, tangling his fingers within Min’s hair as he works over the hardened member. He wishes he could see how Min does it. He wishes he could see the look on his face when Dongho lifts his hips to bury himself deeper into the warmth of his mouth.

They’ve talked about this moment so many times, detailed how they’d make each other feel good until Dongho could see Min’s words on the back of his closed eyelids every time he fell asleep, tired and spent after another night of having to satisfy himself with his own hand. But now the real thing is happening and _god_. Why didn’t this happen sooner? 

Min continues for a few long minutes before pulling back until only the tip of Dongho’s cock remains in his mouth, his tongue swirling around it and driving Dongho mad. Warm fingers wrap around the rest of the shaft, stroking him up, down, quickly, just the way Min said he would back when they were still sexting. If Dongho remembers right, what comes next is— _fuck_. 

Min sucks on the head, and Dongho almost loses it. 

“Min– _shit_ – stop.”

It takes a firm tug to his hair for the other to listen. Dongho sits up, trying to ignore the throbbing ache in his crotch as he reaches an arm out for Min, who immediately crawls over to his side.

“You’re going to make me come too soon if you keep it up,” Dongho mutters, lips leaving a trail on Min’s cheek before he finally finds his mouth. He presses a hard kiss against it, and Min only groans in response, perhaps because Dongho’s palm has blindly dragged itself down his bare torso, wandering further down only to find Min’s cock already out of his pants. Dongho almost laughs when he realizes the fucker had been helping himself this whole time. Of course he would. Of course.

Dongho doesn’t waste any time and immediately takes him in his hand. Min is hot and heavy in his fingers, and Dongho mimics his earlier actions by giving him a testing squeeze. Min shudders at the touch and presses his hips closer. 

“Let’s... together,” Dongho mumbles between kisses. The other somehow understands the incoherent statement and guides Dongho up the bed without breaking the kiss. He feels the plush fabric of the headboard against his back, and a short moment’s pause passes before Min draws closer, taking Dongho’s hand to guide it back to his aching arousal. Dongho begins stroking just as Min takes Dongho’s cock in his own palm. 

It isn’t exactly new, them helping each other fulfill their needs. But at the same time, this– _this_ – is a whole new experience. It’s more unnerving, more pleasurable, more intimate than any of those times they helped each other over the phone. And to think that it might be the last time.

Dongho lets his head roll back against the headboard, too drunk in his pleasure to filter the sounds spilling from his mouth. Min’s hot, ragged breaths are ghosting over his lips, and if he tilts his head just enough, Dongho is sure he could suck the air right out of him. His fingers work faster over Min’s cock, knowing he’s probably close from the way he throbs in Dongho’s grasp.

Min’s sweaty forehead presses against his own, and a desperate moan is muffled against his lips as Dongho’s hand starts to work with a rabid, focused intensity, palm closing around the head just the way Min said he wants it. And then–

“Baby...”

It was probably unintentional. Heck, in his current ruined state, in the height of his orgasm, Min probably doesn’t even realize that the word had slipped past his lips. And yet, that one word is all takes for Dongho to completely come undone, and within a couple of seconds, his whole body is tensing and then he’s also spilling right into Min’s hand.

For a moment, neither of them moves, each trying to come down from his own high. They sit in silence as they catch their breaths, limbs tangled, sweaty chest pressed against sweaty chest. Finally, Min lifts himself ever so slightly from Dongho, his movements heavy and sluggish.

“Was it good?”

Dongho isn’t sure if he heard it right. Is his mind still cloudy from the orgasm? Up until that point, Min had refused to willingly say anything. Now there he is, whispering those words against Dongho’s lips.

He hears Min take a deep breath, and then his hands are on either side of Dongho’s face, fingers hooking over the piece of cloth covering Dongho’s eyes. 

Shit. 

This is it. The moment Dongho has been waiting for, but also the moment he’s been dreading. The beginning of something good, or the cold, bitter end. There's no putting it off now.

Dongho steels himself, and right before the blindfold is pulled off:

“It’s always good when it’s you... _Minhyun_.”


	2. [192]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongho can’t believe this is happening. Why the fuck is he hiding in the toilet with the goddamn Student Council President draped all over him? Has he really lost his mind?

As soon as everyone else left the Student Council office, Hwang Minhyun had pulled him aside and began kissing him without so much as an explanation. Dongho wishes he could say he resisted, but really, he didn’t, and he quickly regretted being so fucking easy when the door to the SC office creaked open right when the kiss was getting heated. 

Fortunately (or not, depends how you look at it), Hwang Minhyun had the brilliant idea of pulling him inside the comfort room before they could get caught, and that’s how Dongho ended up here, with his back against the cold, tiled wall and Minhyun’s warm body pressed against his own. He’s kissing him like he wants to steal the air from Dongho’s lungs, and Dongho suspects the lack of oxygen is already messing with his brain because  _ why the fuck is he just letting this happen _ ?

When he finally pulls back for a much-needed breath, Dongho is met with the sight of Hwang Minhyun, dazed and breathless and so maddeningly attractive, with his swollen lips and his lust-glazed eyes.

The last time they did this (just last night, really), Dongho had been blindfolded, so seeing Minhyun in this state, with the desire barely masked on his face, it’s a brand new experience.

Perhaps that’s exactly the reason why Dongho suddenly finds himself taking Minhyun’s face in his palms, his thumbs gingerly caressing the other’s flushed cheeks. A look of surprise momentarily crosses Minhyun’s features at the unexpected show of affection, and then he’s back to pressing kisses against Dongho’s lips. This time, though, the kisses are slow, lingering, and...  _sweet_? There’s just something about them that’s completely different from all the other kisses they’ve previously shared, and Dongho thinks it’s a pity it’s happening here in the stupid, cramped toilet of the SC office.

But the kiss is good, and the warmth of Hwang Minhyun’s body against him is good, and the hand stroking over his chest and arm and  _ everywhere _ is good, so for a moment, Dongho forgets the absurdity of their predicament and loses himself in the taste of the other’s lips.

But then—

“What are you doing?” Dongho hisses when he realizes the other’s hand has snaked between their bodies to undo the button of Dongho’s pants. Minhyun only raises an index finger to his own lips, as if to remind Dongho of the situation they’re in. Dongho doesn’t know whether he wants to laugh or cry or both because, really, between the two of them, who’s putting whom in a dangerous situation?

His hand finds Minhyun’s forearm in a tight grip and his gaze darts anxiously towards the closed door once the other begins palming at his warmth, but Minhyun only leans closer until Dongho can feel his hot breaths against his ear.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll take care of you,” Minhyun murmurs ever so softly, and the words send a shiver right down Dongho’s spine. “And... I’m sorry for making you wait.”

Dongho wants to argue, wants to say that this can wait until they’re somewhere else less... public, but he knows it’s no use lying when the hard truth is right there in Minhyun’s palm. And quite honestly, it’s  _very _ hard.

He won’t ever admit to it, but Minhyun isn’t wrong; he did expect something to happen when he got the message inviting him to the SC Office earlier. The anticipation kept him on his toes the whole day, and when he finally arrived at the SC room that afternoon, he was all but ready to drop to his knees to do Hwang Minhyun’s bidding.

But he soon realized that he wasn’t invited for the reason he was expecting, and even worse, that he wasn’t the only one invited.

Of course, he didn’t say a word about it and just did the work he was supposed to do. He thought he did a good job holding it in, but apparently, his discontentment didn’t escape Minhyun and now there he is, trying to solve the problem he unintentionally created.

“Fine,” Dongho finally mutters in defeat, heaving a resigned sigh as he leans his head back against the wall. He swears this is going to be the last time he’s allowing something like this to happen, but for now he needs the problem solved, and quickly.

Minhyun immediately gets to work as soon as he receives his permission, and it doesn’t take long before Dongho is a hot, writhing mess under the mercy of Minhyun’s hand. The latter’s eyes on him are dark and heavy, and in his pleasure, Dongho is barely able to keep his eyelids open to hold his gaze.

He’s almost there, so close, just teetering on the edge when, as if out of nowhere, a voice calls from outside.

“Prez?”

Dongho suddenly feels lightheaded, and he’s not sure if it’s because of the fear of getting caught or because Minhyun’s goddamn hand has stopped moving over his cock.

He can hear the footsteps approaching the door, and then the doorknob rattles for a few seconds, followed by a muffled, "Anyone there?" before the person, puzzled by the lack of response, finally gives up and walks away. He waits for the sound of the SC Office door closing before turning his attention back to Minhyun.

“ _Move_ ,” he almost growls, not even bothering to hide the desperation in his tone.

He thinks he catches amusement in the other’s eyes before Minhyun starts stroking again, fervently and with purpose this time, but Dongho doesn’t have enough strength in him to ponder on what’s going through the guy’s mind because, not even a minute later, he’s coming, and Minhyun has to cover his mouth with a hard kiss to muffle the moan spilling from his lips.

Dongho’s body slumps against Minhyun’s as he tries to catch his breath. Through the haze in his mind, he feels the other wrap his arms around him. Dongho doesn’t make any move to resist. 

“Are you feeling better, baby?” 

Dongho lifts his head slightly to meet Minhyun’s questioning gaze. He can swear there’s a hint of smugness underneath that smile he’s wearing, and Dongho feels a burning need to wipe it off his face.

But he really must be losing it because, instead, he ends up leaning in to catch Minhyun’s lips in a breathless kiss.

“Yeah. Much better.”


	3. [205]

“Was it hard, baby?”

“What do you mean?”

“Working with me. Was it hard?”

Dongho tilts his head to look at Minhyun. They’ve been lounging on the sofa of Minhyun’s dimly lit apartment ever since they finished dinner, and now Dongho’s head is nestled comfortably on Minhyun’s shoulder, their arms languidly draped around each other.

“Mm... I guess it was.”

“Was I too harsh on you?”

“I mean, your feedback was mostly helpful and all those stuff you sent me made things easier. It’s just that...”

“Hm? What is it?”

“Just... it was hard being in the same room with you and not being able to do anything,” Dongho finally admits.

When Minhyun doesn’t respond, Dongho lifts his head from Minhyun’s shoulder, only to find a shit-eating grin on his face.

“It was difficult for me too, you know,” Minhyun says, sounding a little too dramatic for Dongho’s liking. “Butmaybe it was for the best. Judging by the way things went yesterday, we wouldn’t have gotten anything done if we told each other the truth sooner.”

Dongho’s face quickly grows hot at the memory of the incident, and he hopes the room is dim enough to hide it. “Shut up. I never asked you to get me off in the office.”

“Oh?” Minhyun cocks a brow at him teasingly. “Are you saying you didn’t need it?”

Dongho opens his mouth to retort but ends up only huffing in annoyance because, well, he _did_ need it. Had Minhyun not gotten him off, he would’ve left the SC office with a raging boner.

“Whatever, but we’re not doing it there again,” he mutters finally.

Satisfied with his victory, Minhyun relents and takes Dongho’s cheek in his palm to coax him into meeting his gaze.

“I’m kidding, baby. Next time, I’ll make sure it’s more comfortable for you, hm?”

There’s just something about the way Minhyun talks that never fails to irk Dongho. He hates how he teases him one minute and then reels him right back in the next. He hates how the other makes everything sound logical and reasonable, and he hates how he always makes Dongho want to agree with whatever bullshit he’s spouting. Above everything, though, Dongho hates the way Minhyun makes him _feel_ whenever he acts all sweet and caring– whenever he promises to take care of him and treat him well. 

What makes it worse is that Minhyun probably knows exactly what his words do to Dongho.

“You’re so fucking sly, Hwang Minhyun.”

“I don’t know what you mean, baby.”

Dongho scoffs and pulls Minhyun by the nape to close the distance between them. The taste of wine on Minhyun’s lips is intoxicating– so much so that Dongho can’t get enough and he finds himself tugging him even closer to deepen the kiss. The other easily allows him entry, and Dongho gladly pushes his tongue between the parted lips to have as much of Minhyun’s taste as he can get.

“We never talked about this,” Minhyun murmurs between kisses. Dongho only hums, not wanting it to end. When Minhyun pulls back to look at him, Dongho barely keeps himself from chasing after the other’s lips.

“Kissing,” Minhyun says, his thumb grazing Dongho’s lips as he cradles his cheek. “We never talked about it before, did we?”

“Oh.”

Now that Dongho thinks about it, Minhyun is right; they had detailed all the ways they wanted to fuck each other, but kissing had never been particularly mentioned in any of their exchanges. But then again, that seems to be how this whole relationship thing, whatever the fuck this is, worked. They just keep doing things out of order.

“So what do you think?” Minhyun is asking, and Dongho knows he won’t shut up until he gets an answer he likes.

“You taste like wine,” Dongho answers truthfully, his gaze still fixed on the other’s lips.

“That’s all?”

“And you need to do less talking because I need to kiss you again.”

Then Minhyun laughs, and something catches in Dongho’s chest.

“You’re really getting brave, baby,” Minhyun murmurs, letting Dongho pull him close again. “Alright. Do whatever you want.”

The kiss is slow and lingering, and although Dongho is pretty sure they’ll be doing more than just kissing very soon, he finds himself taking his time. Truthfully, he can’t even remember when and how they ended up being  shirtless, but he definitely isn’t going to complain. After all, it’s nice having Minhyun’s body pressed against him so intimately like this. 

Minhyun is attentive to say the least, letting Dongho have his way before eventually taking what he wants. His touches are warm and affectionate, and his lips feel just right against Dongho’s own. Minhyun must be thinking the same because, as Dongho gently suckles on his bottom lip, he feels the other smiling into the kiss.

But then Minhyun stops, and Dongho knows exactly why. His wandering hand has fallen on Dongho’s crotch, and there’s just no way Minhyun is going to ignore _that_. 

“Do you want me to take care of this, baby?” Minhyun asks, palm slowly rubbing over Dongho’s very obvious arousal. Usually, whenever Min offered to take care of him, Dongho would immediately say yes, but this time, he surprises him by shaking his head. 

“I told you last night,” he mutters, fingers closing around Minhyun’s wrist to stop him. That hand is going to drive him crazy, and Dongho needs to keep his cool if he’s going to do what he wants to do. “I’ll make it up to you.” 

“You really don’t have to, though.”

“But I want to,” Dongho insists. He knows Minhyun can’t argue with that when it’s the same reasoning Min uses whenever he tries to spoil Dongho.

“Oh?” Minhyun smiles. Again, Dongho feels that same twinge in his chest. “Then how can I refuse?”

“Just enjoy it while I’m being generous,” Dongho replies before gently pushing Minhyun against the sofa’s backrest.

It’s always Minhyun who takes care of him, who makes him feel good. It’s always Minhyun who _gives_. This time, Dongho wants to be the one who does something for him, and there’s only one way he knows he can.

He shifts in his seat until he’s hovering over Minhyun, the other watching him with a mix of curiosity and anticipation. 

“Tell me if you want me to do anything, okay?” Dongho murmurs against warm skin as he begins nuzzling kisses on the side of Minhyun’s face down to his sharp jaw. He feels the vibration of Minhyun’s laugh while his mouth maps the other’s neck.

“I already told you everything you need to know, baby.”

“Still. Tell me.” 

His hands move between them to work on Minhyun’s pants. He isn’t going to waste any time on teasing. After all, the whole purpose of this is to make Minhyun feel good, and Dongho feels even more determined when he tugs Minhyun’s pants down and finds his arousal straining painfully against his boxers. How the fuck could Minhyun still offer to help him when he’s apparently in the same sorry state?

“Fuck...” Minhyun hisses when Dongho begins to massage a palm against the growing heat. Dongho wonders if Minhyun would have asked for his help if he hadn’t stepped up to do it, and again he’s reminded that he never got Minhyun off the previous day after he finished. 

It’s not like Minhyun never asked Dongho to help him take care of his needs, but most of the time, it’s Min offering to take care of Dongho– not just intimately but in every other aspect as well. With the nature of this relationship that they have, it’s understandandable why Minhyun wants to keep giving, but the problem is, the past few days, Dongho keeps finding himself wishing he could do more for the other, wishing they could do more, wishing they could _be more_ —

Dongho catches himself and buries his face further against Minhyun’s neck. This isn’t the time to be thinking about useless things. There’s a task at hand that he needs to focus on.

He hears Minhyun take a long drag of breath just as he begins stroking slowly, and when his head tips back against the sofa, Dongho instinctively sinks his teeth against the exposed neck.

“Baby, you’re going to leave a mark again,” Minhyun protests, giving his shoulder a small squeeze.

“I can’t?” Dongho frowns and leans back to look at him. He had gone ahead and left a hickey the first time they did it just to spite him, but this time he wants to do it the way Minhyun wants.

Minhyun considers his question for a moment before the corner of his lips tug up in a small smile. “How can I say no when you’re being so good?” he says as he presses a kiss against Dongho’s lips. “Just don’t make it too obvious.”

“Mm. I won’t.”  


Dongho returns the kiss with a quick peck and he starts working his way down Minhyun’s neck, his hand still pumping Minhyun’s cock. He doesn’t stop even when he reaches Minhyun’s chest, and he feels the other growing harder once he begins mouthing at his abdomen.

“What are you doing?” Minhyun asks uncertainly.

“Not making it obvious,” Dongho mutters before he closes his mouth over the soft skin on the inside of Minhyun’s pelvic bone, right where his hip and leg connect. Minhyun strains in his grasp when he sucks on the spot– how could he not when Dongho’s face is right there at the base of his cock?

“Shit– that feels so fucking good, baby.“

The Hwang Minhyun he knows from school is always proper and well-mannered, so to hear the string of curses leaving his lips as he slowly comes undone is music to Dongho’s ears. He needs to hear more of it, needs to have more of this Minhyun that only he is allowed to see, so he works him harder, sucks more eagerly until an angry red mark blooms over the spot. He examines his work closely, giving it a couple of small licks.

“Is this not obvious enough?” he asks, looking up at the other.

“Fuck. You’re just as bad as I am,” Minhyun laughs, but Dongho doesn’t miss how his eyes have gotten glassy, his gaze growing darker as he watches Dongho.

Encouraged by his reaction, Dongho moves to the other hip, his tongue marking his target before he gently nips on the skin. The sensation causes Minhyun’s hips to lift off the couch, but Dongho quickly pins him back in place while the other hand works his cock, thumb running over the slit to spread the beading precum all over the head.

“More?” he asks once he’s satisfied with the new mark decorating the other’s skin.

“That’s enough, baby.” Minhyun mutters. He reaches down to thread his fingers through Dongho’s hair and push it away from his eyes. Dongho holds his gaze for a few silent seconds before giving a small nod of understanding and turning his attention to Minhyun’s aching arousal. 

Wet kisses are pressed against the shaft, and Dongho slowly drags his tongue over his length, from the base to the swollen head. Finally, he gives a testing suckle to the tip, and when Minhyun’s grip on his hair tightens, Dongho knows he’s doing it right. Slowly, he takes him in his mouth, his gaze rising to find Minhyun watching him, eyes lidded and lips parted in a silent moan. Dongho takes him in even deeper, only stopping to drag his lips back up against the shaft, and the wet friction makes Minhyun squeeze his eyes shut. 

“Fuck... keep going,” he breathes.

The words send a jolt of pleasure straight down Dongho’s crotch, and he wonders how Minhyun managed to get him off the previous day without combusting from the aching need. He swallows hard and tries to ignore the tension coiling at the pit of his stomach. No, right now, he needs to give Minhyun the gratification he needs. Besides, Dongho deserves this for not thinking to help him yesterday.

He closes his eyes to focus on the heat against his tongue. Minhyun feels hot and heavy against his lips, and Dongho works his mouth around him, bobbing his head and sucking until the other starts bucking his hips subtly to match his rhythm. Minhyun’s hands are on his nape, then squeezing his shoulders, then tugging at his hair, as if they don’t know what to do with themselves. It feels really good, knowing he can affect Minhyun this way. But then Dongho feels him throb and tense, and when Minhyun groans his name, he quickly releases him from his mouth and pulls away.

The sudden lack of contact draws a deep, broken moan from Minhyun, and Dongho quickly lifts himself up to muffle it with a hard kiss.

“Why did you stop, baby? I was so close.” Minhyun’s voice is strained, betraying his desperation despite his efforts to control himself. Seeing the pained look on his face, Dongho suddenly feels sorry and takes Minhyun’s cock back in his palm, giving him the smallest of strokes, just so he isn’t left completely hanging– but not enough to push him over the edge.

“I’m sorry...” he mumbles, pressing apologetic kisses against the other’s lips. “I’m sorry, Min. I just–“ He’s cut off by Minhyun fisting at his hair and groaning into his mouth. He can almost feel the tension rising from Minhyun’s body, and Dongho wants nothing more than to make him feel good and give him what he wants, but that’s exactly why he can’t let it end just like that. 

“I want to do more for you than this,” Dongho finishes between kisses.

At his words, he feels Minhyun still before pulling back to look at him, dark eyes searching Dongho’s face.

“I want to make you feel even better,” Dongho says carefully, his own desire rising as he holds the other’s gaze. “Can I?”

His hand slowly ceases movement as he waits for the answer. When Minhyun finally speaks, his voice is hushed but dripping with need.

“Let’s move to the bed.”

——————

Later, Dongho lies on his back, staring at the ceiling of Minhyun’s bedroom. Beside him, Minhyun is caressing warmth against Dongho’s naked chest.

The moment is too good it almost feels surreal. It’s not even the first time they spent the night together, but something about it just feels more intimate, more special. Or maybe it’s all in Dongho’s head and he just wishes it to be the case. With the persistent ache in his chest, it’s getting harder and harder to tell what’s real and what’s wishful thinking.

A kiss is pressed against his shoulder. 

“What’s on your mind?” Minhyun asks, breaking the comfortable silence. Dongho turns to lie on his side, and he almost sighs at the sight that greets him. How can Hwang Minhyun look even more attractive after sex?

“Nothing,” Dongho lies, shifting closer to slide an arm around his waist. “Just thinking about what will happen tomorrow.”

Minhyun pulls him closer until their bodies are pressed flush in a comfortable embrace. “Yeah? What do you want to do?”

“Don’t know,” Dongho mumbles. His palm idly strokes over the small of Minhyun’s back. “Can’t we just stay in bed?”

“And do what? Fuck all day?”

“God, you’re so nasty,” Dongho snorts and gently nips at his neck. 

Minhyun only laughs and rests his cheek against the crown of Dongho’s head. “Don’t pretend you don’t want to.”

“I didn’t say anything.” Donghomurmurs. He tilts his head to quietly look at Minhyun. The other’s gaze on him is soft, a fond look on his face. It’s an expression he’s never seen the Hwang Minhyun he knows from school wear.

Again, there’s that tight feeling in his chest, and Dongho knows there’s no use denying what it is.

“Min, I...”

“Hm?”

“I like this.”

_I like you_.

“I like this too, baby. A lot.”Minhyun smiles and presses a kiss against his lips. “Are you happy?” 

“Yeah, I am,” Dongho murmurs. The time, it’s not a lie. He lets out a long sigh as he buries his face against Minhyun’s neck.

The moment is too good it makes Dongho ache.


End file.
